


Concerned deliveryman

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto delivers way too much food to Kakashi's house, of course he's worried doesn't the man cook?





	

“It’s unhealthy.” Naruto blurted out when the door opened. Kakashi eyed him with his paper in hand and his robe open. His sick mask moved as he sighed heavily before his gaze dipped down to the pizza clutched in Naruto’s grip.

“Hand it over Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice was husky either from sleep or whatever reason. Still Naruto clutched his delivery a little tighter as he shook his head.

“It’s junk.” He protested.

“You inhale ramen like air.” Kakashi pointed out. “You have no room to talk.” Naruto shrugged because Kakashi was right but still there was no reason for Kakashi to be buying this up like he was.

“But this sort of stuff isn’t good for you.” He whined as Kakashi reached for the box with his free hand.

“And yet you deliver it.” Kakashi said dryly as he slipped the pizza box from Naruto’s grip. “You have no leg to stand on.”

“I work with the necessary evil.” Naruto pointed out. “And yet.” His eyes trailed down Kakashi’s bared chest thanks to the open robe. “You’re wrecking your body with this junk.”

“And there goes your chance for a tip.” Kakashi said lazily as he pushed a few bills into Naruto’s hands. “Tell Kushina I said hi.” The door closed in his face and Naruto seethed.

X

“Stop.” Naruto begged as the door opened and Kakashi faced him sick mask in place and a pair of jeans low on his hips. “This sort of food isn’t for you.” He complained as he clutched the pasta bowls to his chest.”

“Really.” Kakashi murmured as he slipped them from Naruto’s grip. “And yet I could swear that I ordered them and I’m going to pay for them, just like this.” He mused as he shoved the bills and coins into Naruto’s chest. “Good luck Naruto.”

Naruto barely stopped himself from screaming when the door slammed closed and he was left on the steps.

X

“Think of your body.” Naruto begged as he held the burgers to himself. “This is fine once you’re in college but you’re an adult. Leave the chasing of youth to people like Gai!”

“How is eating what I want chasing youth?” Kakashi looked confused even as his pale hands reached for the food. “Just give up Naruto I’m going to order what I want.”

“Never.” Naruto complained as Kakashi slipped the burgers from his grip. “Think about your body! About your heart!”

“I am thinking about my heart.” Kakashi chuckled his eyes crinkled in amusement. “That’s why I’m doing what I want.” Money was shoved into his chest and Naruto had to move quickly in order to stop from dropping it. “Tell Minato I’ll be by sometime next week.” The door slammed closed behind him and Naruto sighed.

X

“What is the sense of having it being whole grain if you just dump cheese and all other unhealthy stuff in it?” Naruto demanded when Kakashi opened the door. Then his mouth dropped opened because the yoga pants on Kakashi’s hips were seriously low and the towel around the man’s neck was soaked right along with Kakashi.

“You’re late.” Kakashi said as he used the towel around his neck to wipe his chest. “I never thought I would have to say something like that to someone. But I finished my routine in time.”

“Routine?” Naruto’s tongue was heavy in his mouth.

“I got a new machine.” Kakashi shrugged. “Gai got two and he honestly only needs one so I was testing it out. It is surprisingly efficient.” Kakashi’s eyes peered at the bags hanging loose in Naruto’s arms. “And those will be my burgers. Pity the store doesn’t do smoothies.”

Kakashi easily retrieved the food from Naruto and shoved the money into Naruto’s loose hand. Naruto could only watch with his mouth open as Kakashi retreated back into his house. He tried to blink his way back to functionality but the sight of Kakashi’s sweaty figure was printed on his eyelids. With a whimper he turned around and shoved the money into his pocket and made his way stiffly to his car.

X

“I know you can cook.” Naruto hissed when the door opened. “I watched you cook many times. Why are you ordering out so much.”

“Because I want to?” Kakashi asked as he leaned over him to snatch the bags from Naruto. “The store has good stuff too.”

X

“Did you just wake up?” Naruto knew his voice had to be higher than normal but he had to be excused. He saw many things when delivering food but he mostly knew the people. The last thing he expected was Kakashi opening the door only in his boxers. Naruto was trying to keep his gaze eye level and was failing. Miserably.

“There’s a reason I ordered coffee too.” Kakashi grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. The other hand clutched to the door as if it were a life line. “Just hand it over.”

“Yeah.” Naruto muttered as he handed over the coffee first. He waited eagerly but got only an eyebrow raised in response. He huffed before he handed over the rest of the food. Yet another day he would not get to see Kakashi’s face.

“Right.” Kakashi murmured as he handed over the money. Naruto twitched at the feel of Kakashi’s fingers trailing over his palm but he brushed it away as an accident. He was getting far too aware of silly things.

“This sort of thing is unhealthy.” Naruto pointed out. Kakashi rolled his eyes and shut the door.

X

“I feel obliged to point out that this is a waste of your money.” Naruto pointed out as Kakashi opened the door. “And its Friday. How dare you assume I have no plans? The only thing good about this delivery is that I don’t have to go back to work.”

“Exactly.” Kakashi smiled and then it registered to him that Kakashi’s face was bare and exposed and he stood there with the two coffee jumbo drinks in his hands and gaped like an idiot.

“Um you have company?” Naruto squeaked even as heat raced up his stomach.

“Only you.” Kakashi answered and Naruto almost whimpered at the low tone Kakashi had used. He felt one of the cups being tugged from his grip but he was far too busy staring at Kakashi’s face to pay attention.

“Me?” He asked in a daze.

“Naruto.” Kakashi sighed. “Don’t you find it weird that you’ve delivered my every single delivery?”

Naruto paused and looked down at the ground as he thought back because it had been strange. Kakashi ordered whenever he was on shift and no matter what he had to do the man’s delivery. “You requested me?” He demanded.

“You’re so oblivious that it is scary.” Kakashi muttered. “The second drink? The one in your hand? It’s for _you_.”

“Oh.” He said softly. He glanced at his cup and felt a blush run up his face.

“Yes, oh.” Kakashi teased. His hand wrapped around Naruto’s. “Want to enjoy these inside? Your shift is over.”

“Only if I cook something actually good for your body.” Naruto responded.

“If I see ramen I’ll throw it and you out.” Kakashi promised as he tugged Naruto inside and the door closed behind them.


End file.
